My Guardian Angel
by epic.is.what.i.aim.for
Summary: JONAS. Kevin believes Macy is his guardian angel. When one of his "special" dreams foretells a future that will forever change their relationship, he sees the need to confess his true feelings for her. Does Macy feel the same? Does Nick? 2 SHOT.


**Part 2 should up in the next week or so. R&R please! ****Oh and one more thing ...**

**SPREAD THE KACY LOVE Y'ALL!**

* * *

Reasons why I believe Macy is my guardian angel:

**She's comparable to a shooting star**. Shooting stars are graceful in passing but they burn with a passionate fire. I've always imagined it would really hurt if you got too close to one. In the same way, Macy is graceful on the field and the court but pass her by in the hall and you'll be bombarded with various sporting gear.

**She's always got my back**. She's one step behind me every time I check. She pops up like a super-ninja-spy just when I'm really missing her—not even Anya could read me like that. Of course, _she_ turned out to be a diva but not Macy ….

**She's innocent**. She knows enough of the world to survive in it and she can take care of herself, but she's not "out there." She sees good in everyone and never gives up on anyone. She hardly ever loses her temper. When she does, she apologizes right away.

**She thinks I smell like heaven**. Who else would know what heaven smells like but an angel? And who else would know _I_ smell like heaven but _my_ guardian angel?

**She's always good for a hug**. Just like her _Father_ in the skies, she holds me up when things are getting tough—even when it's just a game. She would never let me fall unless she was going down with me. But that would never happen because she has wings and she's strong enough to carry me through.

**She can disappear and reappear faster than any earthly object**. She's like a speeding bullet the way she'll focus your attention on something else just long enough to get away. And just like that, she'll reappear in your line of vision—coming from a direction you didn't think possible.

* * *

This morning, I awoke with a start.

I had the freakiest dream last night and slowly I recalled it. Blinking a few times, I suddenly realized Macy was in it. I gasped aloud and then covered my mouth for fear I might wake my two younger brothers asleep in the same room. Neither of them stirred as I tip-toed out the room and down the stairs.

I sat down at the countertop in our empty kitchen. I was glad no one else was up yet. My thoughts are usually written all over my face and when my voice gets all pitchy, it's almost impossible to make an excuse. Sighing, I rested my chin in my palms.

You see, I sort of have a gift. What I dream usually comes true. Not all the time, like when I dreamed a lemur fed me chocolate pudding—that never happened. But when I dream about real people in real life, it actually happens the following day. Weird but true. So as I remembered my dream play-by-play, I was not feeling very happy about it.

In my dream, my youngest brother, Nick, confessed some _feelings_ he was beginning to have for a family friend. A family friend and more importantly, _my_ friend—a friend _I_ happen to have feelings for.

"This is not good," I whispered aloud to myself. Suddenly a voice in my head replied—only it wasn't my own inner voice. It was Macy.

"What's not good, Kevin?" she asked sweetly. I couldn't picture her but I imagined her smiling at me. It didn't help my mood though and I sighed again.

"I have a problem and well, it's sort of _your_ problem too."

"Oh no, what's wrong Kevin?" I pushed away from the counter and began pacing the tiled floor.

"Macy, I don't how to tell you this but … later today, my brother's gonna realize he has some … well, some feelings for you." She gasped in my head. I nodded emphatically.

"But Kevin, I don't feel the same way about him!"

"I know, but that's not even the problem! The real problem is … well, this is even harder to say out loud. Here goes nothing: I like you too." I shut my eyes picturing her reaction to my confession.

Her cheeks were beat red and her jaw practically hit the floor. I shuffled my feet nervously and opened my eyes again, staring at the fridge in front of me.

"Now what?" I asked, quite unsure of myself. I rested my head against the cool door and took deep breaths.

"Kevin, I have an idea …" I rolled my head to face "Macy" who was now sitting pretty on a bar stool. "Okay, you know Nick falls fast right? Well, all we have to do is convince Nick that he doesn't like me before he gets too attached. I mean we know he can't be _that_ serious anyway. We're so different!"

"And then what Macy—you get to be single? Scratch that! What I'm really asking is: do you like _me_?" I gulped as my heart beat wildly. She smiled softly.

"You know, I can't answer that Kevin." She checked her watch on her left wrist. "It's time to wake up your brothers and get ready for school Kevin. Just talk to me when you get there, okay? We'll solve this together." She winked, hopped off the stool and walked through the wall, disappearing into thin air.

I chuckled quietly to myself. _She certainly knows how to make an exit._

Just then, a light clicked on upstairs and my mom woke my brothers for school.

* * *

I began my search for Macy as soon as I walked through the front doors of Horace Mantis high. I was going to follow my guardian angel's advice if it was the death of me—which was a real possibility because "coming clean" is not my strong point. I hadn't even laid my real eyes on her real body and I was already panicking.

I took a shortcut through the atrium only to see her standing on the other side of its glass walls. She waved a friendly hello. I waved back, giving her the best smile I could summon (in my current condition.) Rushing over, I was by her side in mere seconds. Now that I was closer I noticed her fading smile.

"Hey Kevin, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" My shoulders fell in defeat. I couldn't lie to her; she always saw right through me.

"Not really. Can we talk—" I glanced around the crowded hallway, "in private?" She was truly concerned for my well-being and her empathy was endearing. I suddenly had a strong urge to kiss her for it but I shook it off and took her hand instead. I led her back into the atrium, where we sat cozily on the bench.

"Macy, you know those 'weird' dreams I have sometimes …?" Her eyes widened to their full extent as she nodded. I swallowed hard.

"I had one last night and it was bad." She gasped and sort of jumped back.

"Oh my gosh, Kevin! What happened?" I put my hand on hers soothingly.

"Not really bad; it's okay … well, not really—just let me finish okay." She folded her hands in her lap patiently. "Tomorrow we leave to go on tour and I dreamt that one of my brothers has a realization today that's gonna be on his mind the whole time we're gone." She titled her head to the side, obviously confused.

"It's you, Macy. In my dream, Nick told me he has 'feelings' for you." She blinked a couple times, taking it in I suppose. And then she burst out laughing.

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin! Don't be silly; that was just a dream. There is no way that Nick—" She stopped midsentence, staring past me at something outside the glass room. I turned to see Nick giving her a lovesick, goofy smile. He waved and continued walking to his locker. When I faced Macy again, she looked like she was about to faint. I put my hands on her shoulders firmly.

"Macy, don't faint. It's alright. I have a plan; I just need to know if you like him back." She took a deep breath and slowly met my stare.

"No." I couldn't help but smile.

"Good, now this might sound a bit eccentric but I had a 'conversation' with you—in my head—this morning and 'we' came up with a plan to fix this."

"You pretend to talk to me?"

"Yes?" She smiled.

"I talk to you sometimes too." Could I love her anymore? Probably not. My heart was so full I thought it just might explode. Now for the big one ….

"Really? Why is that?" She shrugged and looked down at her shoes.

"I don't know, cus it's fun. Cus you seem like a good person to talk to."

"Macy, do you like me as someone more than Kevin of JONAS or Kevin the friend?" Her cheeks were reddening fast but she still didn't meet my eye. When she did, they were full of sadness.

"You can't … ask me that now. Not after … Nick." I sighed inwardly but nodded.

"Fair enough, but now that we both know you _don't_ like Nick, let me fill you in on the plan."


End file.
